strawberry swing
by swirling-summernotes
Summary: He's dancing over straight lines, his feet not touching the ground, and he doesn't care if the sky's blue or grey, because without her, it's a waste of time. Oh, it's such a perfect day. -StellaLouis


**a/n: **This was written for the 'I Dare You' challenge, with the prompts 'melt' 'illuminate' 'luck of the dice' and 'dusk'. Pearl gave me Louis OC as a pairing. Did I mention how much I love my dear friend Pearl?

~This fic is dedicated to Amy (Amy is rockin), who is an amazing mod, friend, and Louislover to the core!~

*Stella Nott is my OC whom I pair with Louis. She's the daugher of Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

_people moving all the time inside a perfectly straight line_

_don't you wanna curve away?_

:strawberryswing:(**coldplay**):

Louis breaths in the morning air, fresh from the night. He rests his hands on the dewy green grass, and watched the colours of the sky turn from orange to pink to purple, making abstract art. The waves of the Black Lake go _crashcrashcrash _against the shore, making music in his ears.

"Maybe I'll paint that one day," Stella Nott says, coming up behind him. He turns and his breath catches in his throat, with her long dark curls and eyes like ice.

"Mmm, you should," he says, winding an arm around her. "Soon. And maybe dedicate it to me?"

Stella laughs, and adjusts her yellow and black striped scarf around her neck. "Oh, yes sir, Mister Ego."

He just grins and breathes her in.

She turns to him, and he melts underneath her sharp blue gaze. "You know it's almost been a year?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Has it really? A whole year? When we were just two young sixth years in love.."

Stella laughs, swatting at his arm. "Oh, please. It's been a year, not a decade."

He ignores her, and continues on. "How'd we meet again? Oh, right, I pulled that prank on your friend, and you stood up to me, all sexy in your Muggle jeans, and you fell in love with me, even if you were kinda mad…"

"That's totally not how it goes!" Stella says, laughter bubbling in her throat. "It was a chance meeting, Total luck of the dice. You meant to prank me, and got Ella instead. Complete chance."

Louis turns to her, and winds a curl around his finger. "There's no such thing as chance. We were meant to be. It was Fate, silly girl."

Stella snorts in an un-lady-like manner. "Louis Weasley has turned into a big piece of mush."

"Well, it's true. I could have any other girl in this school, but I chose you."

Stella raises her eyebrows at him. "Re-word that. Now."

He laughs. "Okay, how about.. A lot of other girls admire my sexiness and the way I flick my hair-" he demonstrates, getting a giggle, "but, my dear, I really, truly couldn't care less.

"You see, there's this one girl with really dark hair, and shiny blue eyes, and she's a Hufflepuff in a family of Slytherins, and I think I may just be in love with her."

Stella grins. "That's a whole lot better. I would've dumped you on the spot." She gets up and starts heading towards the castle.

He runs to catch up with her, focusing on her brown curls that illuminate from the newly-risen sun. It smiles down on them, wishing them luck, giving them hope for a new day.

"Wait up, Stella-girl!"

She looks back then, and her hair swirls around her face, and he really wishes he had a camera right now. But then, this moment was meant for him alone, so he tucks the picture away in his mind.

"Catch me!"

She runs farther, but he catches up with her and grabs her around the waist, bringing both down near the shore of the Black Lake. A cluster of girls are gathered around fifty yards away, glaring in their direction. Stella's eyebrows knit together.

"Don't worry about them, love," Louis whispers in her ear. She doesn't look convinced, so he kisses her full on the mouth, relishing in the taste of peaches.

Stella pulls back first, and pierces his eyes with hers. "I can't help it. They're all so .. perfect. They all play Quidditch, and their hair's straight.." She lets her voice trail off.

"Hey, look, Stella, I don't care if you play Quidditch or not. That's not who are are. If you want to try out, I'll be sitting on the sidelines, cheering you on. If not, then, you can dedicate that newest painting to me, right?" He tries for a grin, because he hates when she feels down, and maybe this way she'll cheer up.

Thankfully, it works. "Okay. Fine. And I have no intention of joining Quidditch."

He draws her close. "I really couldn't care less, to be honest."

"Good, 'cause I hate broomsticks."

"You know what I love, though?" Louis asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me?" Her eyes dance playfully.

"Well, that too, but I love breakfast even more."

"Oo. Ouch, I'm crushed," Stella says. "But I'll race you!"

She sets off again, and he follows. They reach the castle out of breath, Stella cheering over her victory.

But, really, he let her win.

* * *

**a/n: **please don't favourite without leaving a review! Thank you!


End file.
